Elleth in adan
by Kyamu
Summary: L'anneau unique a été détruit et avec lui Sauron et ses ténèbres ; La paix semble perdurer sur la Terre du Milieu. Pourtant, le mal est toujours présent. Il se cache, tapis dans l'ombre, attendant le moment propice. Melewen n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend. Mais elle ne sera pas seul. La communautée sera là pour elle, en particulier un certain prince blond aux yeux bleu.


Héhé, et ouais. Une fic sur le seigneur des anneaux... Même si cela ce passe après la quête de l'anneau. Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour toutes les fautes que je risque de faire durant l'écriture de cette histoire. Ensuite, si je fais de petite incohérence ou... autre en ce qui concerne ce magnifique univers créé par Tolkien, dîtes le moi ! Bref, voilà pour vous ce prologue si je puis dire.

* * *

Le soleil doucement venait éclairer les terres de Rohan, faisant briller la rosée du matin sur l'herbe fraîche et les fleurs alentours. Respirant à plein poumons l'air frais en cette heure matinale, Melewen vit ses lèvres s'étirer en un petit sourire avant que de ses longs doigts fins, elle ne vienne soulever le bas de sa robe de paysanne - qui, tant bien que mal, lui allait à ravir, ne pouvant ternir la beauté dont elle était dotée – afin de ne pas la salir lorsqu'elle marcherait dans la terre encore humide devenu boue. Venant ouvrir la petite clôture de la grange où étaient les quelques chevaux restant de la famille, elle fut accueillit par des hennissements collectifs de bienvenue de la part de ces derniers, de quoi agrandir son sourire et faire augmenter sa bonne humeur.

Melewen, en plus d'être une jeune fille de tout juste dix-sept ans très – voir extrêmement – proche de la nature, avait un certain don avec les animaux, en particulier les chevaux avec lesquels elle passait la plus grande partie de son temps. S'avançant à travers les boxs, elle vint glisser l'une de ses mains sous le museau d'un des cheveux qui renifla son odeur avant de s'y frotter joyeusement, secouant sa tête de contentement. Ricanant, la demoiselle vint se tourner à l'opposé, sa longue chevelure dorée et parfaitement lisse suivant le mouvement avec grâce, encadrant son visage fin et pâle, dont deux yeux d'un gris clair presque blanc se posèrent sur le deuxième cheval de la famille, le plus jeune et fougueux qui aimait particulièrement lorsque Melewen le faisait sortir pour s'amusait dans le champ situé juste derrière la maison. Celui-ci, un pelage pie, sautilla d'impatience, ayant hâte de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes, sous l'amusement de la jeune fille.

« Il va te falloir être patiente Arion. Ce n'est pas ton tour. »

Puis, après une caresse, Melewen se tourna vers le box le plus au fond où calmement, un grand et magnifique cheval blanc comme neige la fixait de ses grands yeux noirs. Toujours avec prestance et le sourire aux lèvres, la jeune fille blonde vint se poster devant son box, venant l'ouvrir sans un mot avant de commencer à s'éloigner vers la sortie, le cheval suivant docilement derrière elle et sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le guider. Il était nu et totalement libre.

Sortant de la grange, Melewen salua d'une légère inclination les quelques villageois qui étaient debout avant de partir pour la vaste prairie qui était derrière, le cheval la suivant toujours. En temps normale, l'animal aurait profité de l'occasion pour fuir au triple galop, sauf si bien dressé. Mais connaissant Mowon, il n'aurait même pas suivit la maîtresse de maison alors qu'elle était sa propriétaire – elle qui l'avait fait naître. Non. A dire vrai, avant que Melewen n'arrive dans la famille, seul le père, aujourd'hui mort, pouvait l'approcher à moins d'un mètre et même le monter. Aujourd'hui, Melewen est la seule qui puisse le faire. D'autant plus depuis la mort de son précédent maître. Mowon était devenu de plus en plus sauvage et dangereux.

Se décalant une fois arrivé, le cheval blanc aussitôt s'élança à travers la verdure sous le soleil levant, cabrant en hennissant, courant à droite et à gauche sous l'œil bienveillant de Melewen qui était restée prêt de la maison.

« Tu es bien matinale, Melewen. Ce n'est pas ton genre. »

Se tournant au sons de cette voix, la jeune demoiselle offrit un magnifique sourire à la femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui vint à sa rencontre. Cette dernière, bien qu'étant sa « mère », ne lui ressemblait en rien. Une peau foncée et abîmée par le travail au champ et l'élevage, fatiguée par les années et le chagrin, des yeux noirs comme le charbon et des cheveux cassant, d'un brun terne avec quelques cheveux blancs coiffés en un chignon grossier. Ses habits étaient usés et sales. Tout en elle contrastait avec Melewen et sa beauté, sa fraîcheur, sa jeunesse et sa noblesse.

« Mowon a été matinale. » Répondit-elle en tournant son regard vers le cheval qui galopait toujours à travers champs.

Durant de longues minutes les deux femmes regardèrent le cheval prendre l'air avant que la plus âgée des deux ne pose sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre, attirant ainsi son attention.

« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Je te laisse te charger des chevaux.

-Ne vous en faites pas Muni. Je m'en charge. » Lui répondit Melewen avant de la regarder retourner dans sa maison.

La matinée fut ainsi calme, sans grande péripétie. Muni prépara le petit déjeuner, Melewen s'occupa de divertir les chevaux avant d'aller manger. Ce fut, en revanche, en début d'après-midi que l'action commença quelque peu si l'on puis dire. En effet, alors que la jeune demoiselle s'amusait avec Mowon, le faisant danser et courir sous les yeux de Muni, elle se figea en se tournant vers l'entrée du village, semblant s'être statufiait sur place, ne bougeant plus d'un pouce, ne clignant pas des yeux durant une bonne minute. Même Mowon n'osa pas venir la pousser du bout du museau pour la ramener à la réalité.

Se voyant rejoindre par la propriétaire des lieux, cette dernière attendit que la demoiselle aux cheveux dorés ne tourne son visage vers elle pour demander ce qu'il y avait. Ce après quoi, elle n'eut qu'un sourire mystérieux en guise de réponse. Se retournant vers le cheval, elle se contenta de dire d'une voix malicieuse : « J'irais me mettre devant la porte, si j'étais vous » avant de retourner à danser avec le cheval.

Bien que ne sachant pas pourquoi elle lui disait cela – elle savait pertinemment que c'était là la façon de Melewen de lui ordonner de faire quelque chose – Muni alla devant la porte de sa maison, regardant les alentours sans comprendre. Puis, haussant les épaules, elle se détourna, une main sur la poignée. Au même moment, des bruits de sabots se rapprochèrent, attirant son attention et sa curiosité. Se retournant donc, Muni lâcha précipitamment la poignée pour venir plaquer ses mains sur sa poitrine, son visage fendu d'un large sourire.

Là, chevauchant un magnifique étalon au pelage sombre, un homme aux cheveux bruns ondulant dans son cou et aux yeux noirs comme les siens s'avançaient tranquillement vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une fois arrêté, l'homme descendit de sa monture pour venir réceptionner Muni qui s'était jeté dans ses bras.

« Il est bon de rentrer à la maison. J'avais hâte de te revoir maman.

-Oh mon bébé. Tu es de retour. Mon fils chérie... Mon Ethien »

Après dix-huit longues années à parcourir la terre du milieu à la recherche d'aventure et de connaissance à acquérir, Ethien était revenu à la maison, plus grand, plus mature. Il faut dire qu'il avait tout juste vingt ans lorsque son père était décédé et que lui eu prit la décision de partir, laissant sa mère seule. Il s'en était toujours voulut d'avoir été égoïste ; mais il était là pour réparer cela. Il en revenait plus mûr et emplit de connaissances diverses et variés qu'il avait hâte de faire découvrir à sa mère.

« Rentre maman, je vais mettre mon cheval dans la grange et j'arrive, j'ai un tas de choses à te raconter. »

Prenant sa monture par la bride, Ethien s'éloigna en direction de la grande, y installant son cheval tout en constatant une chose étrange. Mowon n'était pas dans son box. Où était-il ? Etait-il mort ? . Puis, un fois fait, il ressortit avant qu'un hennissement ne parvienne jusqu'à lui. Fronçant les sourcils, Ethien marcha jusqu'en direction du pré où il eu la surprise de voir Mowon galopant gaiement autour de Melewen qui souriait doucement, une main tendue en direction du cheval. Figé, notamment par le fait de voir le cheval de son père ainsi, la beauté de Melewen, sa noblesse, son charisme, absolument tout chez la jeune fille avait éblouie le jeune cavalier qui n'arrivait plus à détourner ses yeux d'elle.

« Je vois que tu as rencontré Melewen, s'exclama soudain sa mère en venant à côté de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Me-Melewen ? Bégaya le jeune homme sans trop détacher son regard d'elle ; cette dernière venant poser le sien sur Muni, lui souriant, avant de le glisser sur son fils qui se sentit frissonner, pour revenir sur Mowon.

-Je l'ai trouvé alors qu'elle avait tout juste un an à la lisière de la forêt qu'il y a derrière ce champ. Elle était toute seule et perdu, sans nom ni parent. Abandonnée. »

Elle se stoppa pour regarder d'un air mélancolique la jeune fille qui, comme si elle avait sentit son regard, se tourna vers elle pour lui sourire chaleureusement.

« C'était il y a dix-sept ans. C'est une magnifique jeune fille qui a été d'une grande aide. Pour moi comme pour le vislge. Tous l'aiment malgré sa différence. Et puis, elle a un sacré don avec les chevaux, surtout Mowon.

-Sa différence ? Demanda Ethien en fronçant les sourcils, ne détournant toujours pas son regard de sur Melewen qui dansait à présent avec Mowon.

-Allons ! Toi qui as parcourut la terre du milieu, n'as-tu donc pas croisé d'elfes sur ta route pour en reconnaître lorsque tu en vois un ? S'exclama sa mère avec malgré tous le sourire aux lèvres.

-Si... mais je ne vois pas où est le rapport.

-Bon sang ! Tu es toujours aussi long à la détente mon fils. Si je te dis cela c'est parce que c'est une elfe ! Déclara Muni en roulant des yeux.

-UNE ELFE !» Hurla-t-il, posant pour la première fois son regard sur sa mère qui souriait amusée avant de revenir sur Melewen qui avait la même expression au visage. Puis, levant sa main, elle vint glisser ses cheveux de devant en arrière, les plaquant, dévoilant des oreilles pointus caractéristique des elfes.

« Tu t'y fera mon fils. Tout le monde dans le village est au courant. » Termina sa mère en lui tapotant le bras, retournant en direction de la maison, laissant son fils médusé qui regardait la bouche ouverte la jeune elfe caressait l'encolure du cheval blanc.

* * *

Verdict ?


End file.
